Baby-sitting
by mirajane-dreams
Summary: Talia Hale force son petit frère à aller faire du baby-sitting un samedi soir. Peter se retrouve donc à garder Scott et Stiles, les deux jeunes terreurs du quartier. Une soirée qui ne s'annonce pas de tout repos !


Coucou tout le monde !

Je poste rapidement un nouvel OS sur Teen Wolf avant de partir en voyage.

J'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive donc... tadaa ! Excusez les fautes qui ont sans doute dû échapper à ma vigilance...

Ni Teen Wolf ni les différents films, contes, dessins animés cités dans le texte ne m'appartiennent.

_Bonne lecture !_

Peter avait vécu des choses horribles dans sa vie. Parfois même des choses carrément traumatisantes. Par exemple, l'incendie où toute sa famille avait brûlé, l'assassinat de sa nièce, sa propre mort ou encore sa résurrection. Mais si il y avait bien eu un événement traumatisant dans l'adolescence de Peter Hale s'était ce jour là. Le jour où Talia Hale avait forcé son frère à faire du baby-sitting.

J'étais tranquillement installé, ou plutôt avachi, sur le canapé de la maison familiale un bol de chips dans les bras devant une rediffusion d'un épisode de Supernatural. Bref un samedi après-midi ordinaire en somme. Soudain ma sœur adorée, alias Talia Hale, débarqua dans le salon, les poings sur les hanches et se plaça devant moi m'empêchant de voir si Dean avait réussi à tuer le vampire. Mais elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de me plaindre qu'elle commença déjà un des interminables sermons dont elle seule avait le secret : « Tu en as pas marre de rester avachi devant la télé... blablabla... Tu devrais sortir un peu... blablabla...J'en ai marre de te voir ne rien faire de tes journées... ». Je tiquai à la dernière phrase.

- Je ne fais pas rien de mes journées figure-toi ! Je vais à l'université deux fois par semaine et je m'occupe de tes gosses presque un jour sur deux ! Alors c'est normal que le week-end je me repose !

Après ces paroles je me renfonçai confortablement dans les coussins du canapé et augmentai le son pour couvrir la voix de Talia. Mais elle ne sembla pas beaucoup apprécier et m'arracha la télécommande des mains avant de l'éteindre. Je commençai à protester mais ma sœur me fit taire d'un geste impatient de la main.

- Justement comme tu as déjà de l'expérience avec tes neveux, je t'ai trouvé un job de baby-sitter pour ce soir !

- Quoi ?! Mais...

- Et ce n'est pas négociable.

C'est dingue ce qu'elle me faisait penser à notre mère avec les bras croisés, les lèvres pincés et les sourcils froncés comme ça. C'est sans doute pour cela que je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. Talia avait tenu à m'accompagner elle-même en voiture jusqu'à la maison du gosse que j'allais devoir me coltiner. C'était une jolie maison, assez grande et légèrement éloigné du centre-ville. Je crois bien être resté plusieurs minutes devant la porte, hésitant à m'enfuir en courant. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adooore les enfants ! Surtout quand ils sont trèèèès loin. Mais lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de ma sœur qui commençait à virer au rouge j'ai appuyé sur la sonnette. Je suis peut-être courageux mais pas suicidaire ! La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur une jeune femme à peu près du même âge que Talia, aux longs cheveux châtains et à l'air fatigué.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Peter j'imagine ? Me salua-t-elle

- Lui-même, répondis-je poliment en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait.

- Entrez, je vais vous les présenter.

_Les ? _ Parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs en plus ?! Avisant les cernes sous les yeux de la mère je commençais déjà à m'imaginer une ribambelle de terreurs intenables. Mais lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, il n'y avait que deux petits garçons collés dans les jambes d'un homme que je supposai être le mari de celle qui m'avait ouvert. L'homme s'avança vers moi et poussa les deux gamins devant lui.

- Dites bonjour au jeune homme !

Un des deux fit un grand sourire angélique et me tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Stiles !

- Génim ! Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce nom ridicule ? Demanda sa mère.

- Mais maman... Bouda le gamin J'aime pas Génim... Stiles c'est plus cool !

La femme leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. Je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur du garçon et lui serra la main avec un sourire.

- Enchanté Stiles. Je m'appelle Peter.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira d'un large sourire en s'entendant appeler par le surnom qu'il s'était choisi. Je me tournais ensuite vers l'autre garçon qui était resté caché derrière l'homme.

- Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demandai-je

Le gamin sortit la tête de derrière la jambe de Shérif et me jeta un regard inquisiteur avant de retourner bien vite derrière sa cachette.

- Voilà le meilleur ami de mon fils. Présenta l'homme. Il s'appelle Scott. Excusez-le il est un peu timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas.

- Pas de problème, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire poli.

- Nous devrions rentrer vers minuit, expliqua la jeune femme. Il y a des pâtes dans le placard de la cuisine, les garçons vous montrerons. Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à droite. Ils dorment tous les deux dans la chambre de Stiles, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche au premier étage. Et même si ils insistent c'est au lit à 21h dernier délai ! Vous pouvez regarder la télé en attendant notre retour les DVD sont dans la commode là-bas. Vous pouvez toujours demander aux garçons si vous cherchez quelque chose. Je crois que c'est tout... Ah non ! Voilà nos numéros de téléphone en cas de problème.

J'étais impressionné par la capacité de cette femme à aligner autant de phrases sans reprendre son souffle. Je la rassurait rapidement et moins de dix minutes plus tard les parents étaient partis. Je me retournais vers les enfants pour les mettre à l'aise et leur proposer un jeu mais ce que je vis n'avait plus rien à voir avec les deux enfants de tout à l'heure. Ils s'étaient plantés devant moi, les bras croisés et un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda l'un des deux, Stiles si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Je l'aime pas ! Répondit tout de suite son comparse qui semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins timide.

- Moi non plus ! Marine avait l'air plus sympa...

- Mais elle a même pas tenu deux heures !

- T'as raison... Mais le pire c'était l'autre là...Adrian !

- Ah ouais t'as raison ! S'écria Scott en éclatant de rire. Celui qui a tenu le plus longtemps c'était lequel ?

- Chris Argent ! S'écria l'autre sans hésitation. Son record est resté inégalé pendant plus d'un an.

- Peut-être qu'il arrivera à faire mieux... Se demanda Scott en me dévisageant.

- Naaan... Répondit Stiles en tournant la tête vers moi. Je te parie que dans dix minutes il appelle papa et maman et les supplie de revenir !

J'observais complètement interloqué les deux enfants devant moi. Mais combien de baby-sitters avaient-ils eu ? Ils n'avaient plus rien des gamins que j'avais presque trouvé mignons en arrivant. Maintenant que leur parents étaient partis ils montraient leur vrai visage. Deux vrais monstres en train de comploter contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêchant de sourire. Il voulait jouer avec le grand méchant loup ? Et ben il allait sortir les griffes. Le jour où Peter Hale allait se faire dicter sa conduite par deux gosses n'était pas arrivé. Je m'agenouillai devant eux, mettant un terme à leur discussion. Je leur fis un grand sourire et leur demanda de ma voix la plus douce.

- Alors les enfants, vous voulez faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Répondit Stiles avec un sourire qui pourrait sans problème être qualifié de sadique. Tu nous proposes quoi ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Il ne fallait surtout pas une activité qui pourrait les énerver. Je ne mis pas trop longtemps à trouver quelque chose. Après tout j'avais déjà un neveu et deux nièces dont je m'occupais de temps en temps.

- Vous voulez regarder un film ? Proposai-je

Le film c'était ce qui marchait le mieux avec Laura quand elle était plus jeune. Tu la collais devant un film, de préférence une histoire de princesse et de chevaliers dégoulinante de guimauve et tu avais la paix pour le reste de l'après-midi. Les deux gamins s'échangèrent un regard et ils chuchotèrent quelques secondes entre eux avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Ok, répondit simplement Scott.

C'était déjà un bon début mais vu le rire qu'ils essayaient de dissimuler derrière leurs mains ça cachait quelque chose. Forcément. Ils se précipitèrent vers la commode que la mère m'avait indiqué toute à l'heure et Stiles sortit sans hésitation un DVD qu'il me présenta fièrement.

C'est décidé ces enfants avaient un grain. Où alors c'était des tueurs en série psychopathes particulièrement précoces. Le gosse secouait avec un grand sourire la pochette du DVD de « L'exorciste ». Je lui arracha presque des mains. J'avais regardé ce film avec Talia à quatorze ans et je n'avais plus dormi pendant une semaine après. Alors faire regarder ça à des enfants de six ans ! C'était un coup à ce que les parents me collent un procès.

- Non pas celui-là.

- Mais pourquoi ! Protesta Stiles. Jackson, à l'école, il a dit que ce film était trop bien !

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était ce Jackson, certainement un autre futur psychopathe en puissance, mais je n'allais certainement pas céder.

- Ce n'est pas de votre âge, expliquai-je le plus calmement possible.

- Si Jackson l'a vu je veux le voir aussi ! S'écria Scott

- Non c'est non ! Choisissez autre chose.

La patiente n'était pas vraiment ma principale qualité et ces gosses commençaient déjà à me taper sur le système. Ils ronchonnèrent mais traînèrent quand même des pieds vers la commode avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le DVD du Roi Lion. Voilà qui était beaucoup plus adapté à leur âge. Je m'agenouillais devant le meuble de la télévision pour leur mettre le DVD mais j'eus un moment de flottement devant le lecteur. Il y avait vraiment plein de boutons. Beaucoup plus que sur celui du salon de la maison des Hale en tout cas. En plus la moitié des signes étaient effacés. Je repéra quand même le bouton power et réussit à l'allumer. Trouver le bouton open/close fut plus compliqué. En plus, les deux terreurs profitèrent de mon ignorance pour s'amuser.

- Appuie là ! Me criait Scott dans les oreilles.

- Mais non pas celui-là ! Rétorquait à son tour Stiles. Faut appuyer à gauche !

- C'est pas la droite là ?

- Ah si... Mais c'est pas grave de toute façon c'est sur le bouton bleu qu'il faut appuyer.

- Mais non, Claudia elle a dit que si on appuyait sur le bleu il y avait tout qui explosait !

- Ah bon ? Demandait alors Stiles l'air effrayé.

Les gamins n'arrêtaient pas, me hurlant dans les oreilles, tripotant tous les boutons et me poussant sans ménagement pour se taper l'un et l'autre.

- Ça suffit ! M'écriais-je finalement. Installez vous sur le canapé et attendez que je termine.

Mais bien évidemment, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à moi et continuèrent de se chamailler menaçant à chaque instant de donner un coup dans le meuble. Excédé, je finis par les attraper par la manche et les pousser de force sur le canapé.

- Maintenant silence !

Je fus étonné qu'ils m'obéissent presque immédiatement. Je retournais à mon lecteur de DVD et après avoir galéré quelques minutes je réussis finalement à préparer le Roi Lion. Je cherchai ensuite la télécommande pendant un certain temps avant de croiser le regard moqueur de Scott qui agitait la télécommande sous les rires de son ami. Je me retiens de soupirer et voulut lui arracher la télécommande des mains. Mais il était rapide le bougre ! Alors que je tendais le bras il avait déjà passé l'objet derrière son dos. Je le poussai sans ménagement pour la récupérer mais Stiles s'en était déjà emparé et se mit à courir tout autour du salon en riant. J'aurais aisément pu le rattraper, après tout il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'avant de faire du baby-sitting pour psychopathes précoces je suis quand même un loup-garou champion de basket de BHHS. Mais pour vous dire la vérité j'avais vraiment la flemme. Donc je me suis contenté de le menacer.

- Si tu ne reviens pas t'asseoir immédiatement avec Scott tu iras au lit sans manger !

- T'oseras même pas ! Rétorqua-t-il en me tirant la langue

- Tu veux parier ?

Il sembla soudain moins sur de lui et stoppa sa course. Il regarda tour à tour la télécommande et moi, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il finit par revenir, me tendit l'objet et s'assit dans le canapé avec une moue boudeuse.

Ce fut long et laborieux mais le film se mit enfin en marche. Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir m'exiler dans la cuisine et me détendre tranquillement mais il semblerait que les deux garnements en aient décidé autrement. Ils m'obligèrent à regarder le Roi Lion. Au sens propre. Les deux monstres s'étaient chacun assis sur une de mes cuisses et avaient fermement agrippés mes bras pour m'empêcher de me lever. Deux possibilités s'offraient donc à moi. Utiliser ma force surnaturelle pour les propulser contre un mur et avoir ma sœur, les parents et tous les chasseurs de la ville sur le dos ou alors supporter le « Hakuna Matata » pendant une heure et demi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai choisi la deuxième option. Les chasseurs auraient peut-être étaient préférable en fin de compte. Parce que le film ne les avait pas du tout calmé, mais alors pas du tout ! C'était même tout le contraire. Visiblement Scott et Stiles connaissait par cœur le Roi Lion et ils s'étaient amusés pendant toute la durée du dessin animé à reproduire les scènes. Ils se sautaient dessus en imitant des grondements de lion (on aurait plutôt dit des jappements de lionceaux enroués mais après je dis ça je dis rien...) ou chantaient à tue-tête avec des parodies de chorégraphies.

Mais le pire ça avait sans doute était lorsque Stiles avait décidé que je ferrais un merveilleux Scar. Et bien évidemment Scott avait approuvé son ami, le contraire aurait été plus qu'étonnant. Les deux gosses s'étaient donc jetés sur moi. Stiles s'était agrippé à mon dos et me donnait des coups sur le tête tandis que Scott tirait sur mes chevilles et sur mes jambes pour me faire tomber. Tandis qu'ils me martyrisaient, ils me lançaient des « Vilain Scar », « Espèce d'oncle psychopathe » et autres insultes du même genre. J'essayais vainement de me débarrasser des deux boulets mais dès que j'en repoussais un, l'autre revenait en force. Au bout de plusieurs heures (en vérité il s'agissait seulement de minutes mais pour moi ce calvaire sembla durer une demi-journée) je réussis à immobiliser les deux garnements sur le canapé. Je réussis définitivement à les calmer en annonçant que j'allais faire la cuisine. Il me laissèrent tranquille et je pus gagner la cuisine en soupirant de découragement. Mais évidemment ce repos fut de courte durée. J'avais mis de l'eau à bouillir et sortait le sachet de pâtes du placard lorsque Scott et Stiles débarquèrent dans la cuisine.

- Tu vas les faire à quoi les pâtes ? Demanda innocemment Scott

- Au beurre, grognai-je

- J'aime pas.

- Tant pis pour toi.

- J'aime pas non plus, renchérit Stiles

- Soit vous mangez ça, soit vous allez vous couchez directement.

- Si tu fais pas une sauce avec les pâtes je dis à mes parents que tu nous as pas fait à manger, que tu nous as tapé et que tu nous as enfermé dans la chambre toute la soirée. Et tu seras pas payé ! En plus je suis sûr que Scott approuvera ma version des faits !

- Ouais ! Alors fais une sauce !

Les sales mioches. Je vous jures que je pourrais les étriper sur place. Mais je suis presque sûr que le fait d'étriper des gamins, aussi insupportables soit ils, est puni par la loi. Et j'ai pas envie de passer le restant de mes jours en prison. Ni de subir les foudres de Talia. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle est capable quand elle est énervée. Je préférerais encore la prison. Mais bon, le mieux c'est quand même que je prenne sur moi et que je ne tue aucun de ces gamins. Pour l'instant. Je cède donc.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez comme sauce ? Soupirai-je

- On n'a qu'à voir !

Je ne compris le sens de ces paroles que lorsque Stiles et Scott ouvrirent la porte du frigo et se mirent à fouiller dedans.

- Crème fraîche ? Demanda Scott

- Ouais ! Et du bacon aussi.

- De la tomate. C'est bon la tomate.

- Tu veux du guacamole ?

- Oui !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, ils sortaient les différents ingrédients et les posaient sur la table de la cuisine. Au bout de dix minutes, ils avaient sorti des tas d'aliments plus improbables les uns que les autres tel que du saucisson en passant par un reste de ce qui ressemblait à des aubergines. Je sais pas vous mais moi les pâtes Crème-tomate-bacon-saucisson-aubergines-fromage-guacamole-piment ça me tentait pas plus que ça.

- Ok, alors on va arrêter le massacre ici... Pâtes à la carbonara ça vous tente pas ?

- J'aime pas les lardons, ronchonna Scott

- A la bolognaise alors ?

- Ça tâche, grommela Stiles

- Au fromage ? Tentai-je

- Je veux du guacamole, réclama Scott.

Je passai la main sur mon visage en retenant un énième soupir. Ces gosses allait me rendre cinglé... Avec toute la bonne volonté dont j'étais capable je me mis en devoir de cuisiner une sauce à base de guacamole, de crème fraîche et de fromage après avoir jeté les pâtes dans l'eau chaude. Les deux complices étaient installés silencieusement sur les chaises de la cuisine. Je commençais à les connaître et ce silence ne pouvait que précéder un mauvais coup. Cela se confirma lorsque Stiles demanda :

- C'est quoi comme pâtes ?

- Des spaghettis.

- J'aime pas les spaghettis, dit-il avec un grand sourire innocent en me regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est des pâtes. Elles ont toutes le même goût.

- Mon papa travaille dans la police et je suis son fils unique, me rappela le garçonnet en papillonnant des cils d'un air faussement innocent. Je pourrais lui raconter que...

- Ok c'est bon je vais faire autre chose ! M'écriais-je à bout de nerfs.

Le fils Stilinski poussa un cri de joie et échangea un regard victorieux avec son ami. Les deux garçons eurent un long débat pour savoir quelles sortes de pâtes choisir mais ils se décidèrent finalement sur des coquillettes. Je jetais donc les spaghettis en songeant à peine au gâchis que j'étais en train de faire et m'attaquai aux coquillettes. Pendant que le tout cuisait j'essayais de mettre la table. Oui j'essayais. Parce que les deux sales gosses que je gardais s'amusaient à ranger tous ce que je mettais sur la table dés que j'avais le dos tourné.

Finalement, Scott et Stiles étaient installés autour de la table, dévorant leur plat. Les pâtes étaient trop cuites, la sauce était immonde mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux gamins qui avaient l'air de se régaler. En avisant l'heure sur l'horloge du salon j'eus un petit sourire soulagé. 21H tout pile. L'heure de mettre les deux terreurs au lit. Je posai rapidement les assiettes dans l'évier pour m'en occuper plus tard pendant que les garçons gobèrent littéralement leurs yaourts aux fruits.

- Allez les enfants ! Criai-je en tapant dans mes mains. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Évidemment les deux gosses protestèrent. Mais je ne leur laissai pas le choix et les traînai à l'étage. Arrivés au premier étage, ils me dépassèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles en courant. Je les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils étaient au milieu de la pièce, un sourire angélique collés sur leur visage. Je haussai un sourcil cherchant quelles bêtises ils avaient bien pu faire. Ne trouvant rien je les emmenai dans la salle de bain pour un rapide brossage de dents avant de revenir dans la chambre.

- En pyjama maintenant ! Ordonnai-je

- Je sais pas où ils sont, chantonna Stiles

- On a du les perdre, rétorqua Scott sur le même ton.

Je grinçais des dents. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé ? Je me mis à chercher les pyjamas pendant que les deux garçons jubilaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de Stiles. Après des recherches infructueuses de plusieurs minutes je finis par découvrir les habits que les enfants avaient balancé par la fenêtre. Je les fusillai du regard et redescendit à toute vitesse ne voulant pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Dieu seul savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Je sortis dehors prenant soin de bloquer la porte pour ne pas rester enfermé dehors. Mes neveux m'avaient déjà fait le coup une fois, merci bien. J'attrapais les pyjamas, les secouant pour en enlever l'herbe et remontai rapidement au premier étage.

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre des garçons j'eus le bonheur de me recevoir une masse blanche en pleine poire. Après une rapide identification du projectile je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un oreiller. J'entrai en fulminant dans la chambre découvrant une scène de fin du monde apocalyptique. Des polochons avaient été envoyés au quatre coins de la pièce faisant tomber des photos et des bibelots posés sur les étagères. Une pile de livres pour enfants s'étaient écroulés du bureau et ils gisaient pêle-mêle sur le sol. Le lit de Stiles ainsi que le matelas d'appoint posé pour Scott avait été dépouillés de leurs draps qui étaient échoués près de la commode. Les enfants, quand à eux étaient par terre, Scott à califourchon sur Stiles le chatouillant sans aucune pitié. Pour se défendre Stiles, qui s'étouffait à moitié de rire, balançait tous ce qui lui passait sous la main, ratant son ami la plupart du temps. D'où l'oreiller qui m'avait touché.

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge mais je n'obtiens aucune réaction. Je m'approchai donc et attrapa Scott par les aisselles pour l'éloigner de son ami qui reprit difficilement son souffle. Je leur donnai leur pyjama et leur ordonnai avec autorité de le mettre. Pour une fois ils ne protestèrent pas et enfilèrent leur habits de nuit sans discuter pendant que je remettais les draps et réinstallais tout en place.

Ils se glissèrent finalement dans leur draps et je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée pour m'affaler sur le canapé. Je tendis l'oreille, entendis quelques chuchotements puis le silence se fit. Persuadé que les deux garçons allaient s'endormir je m'emparai de la télécommande en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Mais je désenchantai vite lorsque des petits pas timides résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Je retiens un gémissement agacé et me tournai vers Scott et Stiles, posant mes avants-bras sur le dossier du sofa.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On arrive pas à dormir...

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Vous n'avez qu'à compter les moutons et attendre.

- Tu veux pas nous racontez une histoire ?

Oh non pas les yeux de chiots ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ignorerez, les yeux de chiot est une technique extrêmement lâche utilisée fréquemment par mes deux nièces et mon unique neveu et visiblement très bien maîtrisé par Scott et Stils également. Ils me fixaient avec leurs grand yeux larmoyants et avaient même la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait légèrement. Comment voulez-vous résister à ça bon sang ? Je ne peux faire autrement qu'accepter tout en me dégoûtant moi-même de ma propre faiblesse.

Je raccompagne donc les petits dans leur chambre et m'installe sur le siège du bureau alors qu'ils prennent place tous les deux dans le lit de Stiles. Je commençai donc à raconter l'histoire de Peter Pan, tout en étant sans cesse interrompu par les deux gamins qui voulaient changer des moments de l'histoire. Mon histoire se conclut donc sur un « Et Peter mourut transpercé par l'épée du capitaine Crochet » parce que comme dirait Stiles « C'est pas juste si c'est toujours les gentils qui gagnent ! ». J'eus une petite pensée compatissante pour mon homologue et m'aperçut avec joie que Scott dormait déjà à poings fermés. Stiles, lui, me fixait. Il sourit et se cala dans ses couvertures.

- Tu as battu le record de Chris Argent, me dit-il dans un bâillement avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette adorable remarque, même si elle sortait de la bouche d'un petit monstre comme lui. Je m'étirai et fermai un instant les yeux pour reprendre des forces avant de regagner le salon.

Lorsque Claudia Stilinski et son mari rentrèrent discrètement dans la chambre de leur fils, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Peter paisiblement endormi dans le fauteuil. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice. Ils étaient prêt à passer la porte d'entrée laissée grande ouverte et la vaisselle accumulée dans l'évier pour une fois qu'un baby-sitter tenait toute la soirée avec leur tornade de fils et son comparse.

Pendant que le Shérif réveillait doucement Peter, sa femme appela rapidement Talia pour qu'elle passe le chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le frère et la sœur étaient dans la voiture en direction de la maison des Hale.

- Scott et Stiles sont toujours aussi insupportables ? Demanda innocemment l'alpha

- Tu étais au courant pour c'est deux terreurs et tu m'as laissé y aller ? Grommela Peter, d'un air outré.

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les voir en action quand je rendais visite à Claudia. En tout cas ça t'apprendra à dire que mes enfants sont insupportables et intenables ! La prochaine fois que tu te plains de tes nièces et de ton neveu je te fais garder le fils Whittemore...

Mais lorsque Talia tourna la tête vers son petit frère elle constata avec surprise qu'il s'était déjà assoupi contre la vitre de la voiture. Les garçons avaient vraiment du le faire tourner en bourrique...

**Fin**

Ca vous a plu ? Review ! Ca ne vous a pas plu ? Laissez une review quand même pour m'aider à m'améliorer ! Si vous aimez ce premier OS j'en posterais certainement d'autres, toujours sur le thème du baby-sitting :)

Ciao !

Mirajane


End file.
